It Really 'Twas the Night
by mydoctortennant
Summary: Twas the night a mini bit rewritten


**AN:**** I have five fics on the go at once, it isn't good for a girl who's meant to be doing some hard core revising, my excuse is this is English Lang revision! This came into my head yesterday whilst 'revising', I was watching Series Eleven okay, and 'Twas the Night put this idea in my head, so tiny spoilers for that episode, apart from that, nada. Thanks to Maz and Bob for beta-ing,**

**Disclaimer:**** Not mine in the slightest, bar this tiny bit of storyline I added in after the ER "'Twas the Night"**

**Spoilers:**** 'Twas the night, Series 11 'til then.**

Snow was falling all around them, and it was Christmas. It wasn't new for Neela to see snow anymore, since coming to America; especially Chicago snow definitely wasn't new. She had just pulled a double shift so Ray could go visit his 'mom', and about two minutes ago Abby had asked him about Miami, _I thought his Mom lived in Philadelphia?_ Either way, Neela started eating snow, and listened as Abby started biting into Dr McPherson, so 'abandoning your patient' was it?

"Go Abby." She heard Ray say, as Wendell and Carter walked off, giving her the distraction she needed to gather up some snow.

She threw it, and it hit Ray mid back, he whipped around and she feigned her innocence, "Miami?" Ray ran after her, she giggled and legged it, he bent down grabbed some snow of his own and reached out for her arm, pulling her towards him he held her close in a one armed hug. She winced, waiting for that shock of cold, and when it didn't come, she opened one eye.

"What?" He asked innocently, right before she gave him a 'just do it' look. "Well, if you insist." He raised his arm behind her bringing the snow down on her head, and forcing a piece to fall down her back.

"Thanks Ray."

"Any time Jumbomart." He smiled and kept his arm around her, she had to be a good ten inches shorter than him, and that was cute, she was trying to be annoyed at him, but his height loomed. She looked up at him, after her initial '_It's cold!_' stint, and him laughing, and scowled at him. "You started it Jumbomart."

"I so did not! And don't call me Jumbomart!" She had turned to face him now, his arm still resting on her shoulder, too lazy to take it down.

"And your gunna make me do that how exactly?" he smiled _that_ smile, the one he used on the nurses to get his own way. And she couldn't blame them for letting him; it made him look hotter than he already looked.

She tilted her head at him, and smiled. Mischief shone in her eyes, and a flash of worry shrouded over Ray. She ducked under his arm quickly and grabbed at the snow drift gathering by the wall of the ambulance bay. As soon as he saw what she was up to he ran after her, grabbing her quickly by the waist and spinning her round.

"I don't think so Jumbomart!" The surprise of the physical contact between them made Neela release the snow she had in her grasp. It was strange, the feeling that came over her now. She was so close to him, she had no other reasoning for why she did it, putting her hands onto the front of his coat, his chest.

"I told you not to call me that," she whispered dangerously quiet. With a small smile reflecting on either face, she gently pulled on his coat, her lips meeting his, neither one of them had really expected it, but it happened. Neither one of them were complaining either, neither one of them wanted to pull away.

An ambulance siren rang out in the bay, interrupting their 'moment'. They had both long since forgotten Carter had been there, but he had been snow gazing as it was. Not knowing of what happened behind him. Abby had reappeared from her argument with McPherson, and had seen what she knew had been coming since Neela had asked her, "Who's he?" a smile painted across her face she nearly jumped out of her skin when the ambulance pulled in.

"Right, back to work!" Carter claimed coming back to reality himself, walking back toward the automatic doors to take in the next patient.

**Please Review, I like to know how I can get better.**


End file.
